Clan:Dread Knights
The Dread Knights are a clan that was created in late 2009. The Dread Knights controls territory 18, a stretch of land in Eastern Asgarnia, from the Crafting Guild to the Draynor Gate. The Dread Knights also pride themselves on being members of Zerouh's Triumvirate, and contributing exports of gold, silver and clay to the Union. The Dread Knights members also have combat levels that, on PVP worlds, cause the attackable level range to overlap, ensuring that the clan members always have each others' backs. Much of the Clan's production goes on in the Crafting Guild, as it is the Ideal place to for buisness to be conducted. The clan's leader, Scout Medic, decided on this territory for many reasons *Housing 7 gold, 6 silver, and 6 clay, the Crafting Guild can be a very good source of income. *The Crafting Guild is, with the possible exception of the mining guild, the largest guild in F2P *The Crafting Guild is a PVP safe zone. *Abundant food located nearby *Located in a reletively untraveled area. Feel free to visit our Random Page!! =Getting In= In order to enter the Dread Knights, there are a few requirements that you must fufill. They are: #For Trainee: No Requirments #For Full Member: 40 Mining, 40 Crafting. New Trainees with less than 20 Mining will be assigined the NMCP team, or the New Member Clay Production team. New trainees with more than 20 mining will be assigined to the NMSP or New Members Silver Production The leader of these teams has yet to be detirmined. This team is based in Al Kahrid. For newly joined members who already have 40 Crafting & Mining, they will be assigned to one of three teams; *Clay Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, are required to carry a Mithril or better pickaxe, and 5-8 jugs. This team mines clay, and turns it into soft clay, and accounts for 30% of the Clan's net income. This team is led by Oguh21. *Silver Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, must carry: a staff of fire, 100-150 nature runes, a Adamant or better pickaxe, and level 43 magic. This team mines silver, then smelts it inside the guild by use of Superheat Item spell. This group accounts for around 20% of the clan's total income. This team is led by Scout Medic *Gold Production: Members of this team, in addition to standard uniform, are required to carry a Rune pickaxe or better. This team mines gold, and provides the m ain source of the clan's income at about 50%. The Dread Knights do '''accept contracts of protection, as carrying our products to Falador will be dangerous. We are currently looking for people with Combat levels 30-90. These people will not technically be members of the clan, and as such, will recieve payment for their services. It should be noted however that '''The Dread Knights WILL NOT accept responsibility for death and loss of items while on duty, and as such WILL NOT reimburse contracted personell for any death/loss of items sustained. Clan History Beginnings The Dread Knights was founded in December of 2009, when Scout Medic got bored and decieded to form an army. He soon attracted two other players, Amber Koynj, and Amber Koinj, who became his first generals. After being chased from Falador Castle by a hoard of Pro-White Knight players, Scout, Koynj, and Koinj returned to Falador. A slaughter of White Knights ensued. Betrayal A couple of days later, Scout's top two generals, Amber Koynj and Amber Koinj defected and left the clan. With no more members remaining in the clan, Scout reluctantly shut the clan down. The next few weeks that followed were known as the Dark Ages in the Dread Knights. This drought was short lived however. Revival In the early weeks of January 2010, Scout Medic held a belated birthday party at his house. In attendance were his three friends, soon to become the generals in Dread Knight. At a loss about how to communicate while going cockroach killing, The four friends decided to join Scout Medic's clan chat. And there it was: "Now talking in Channel: Dread Knight" displayed across for screens. And so the Dread Knights were reborn, and that cockroach killing trip became the first clan event. Falador Recruiting Trip One Sunday afternoon in january, the four friends gathered, unsure of what to do. Then it was suggusted by Scout Medic: "Lets go preach the word of Guthix in Falador!" The first service of the "Church of Guthix" took place in the Cow Field north of Lumbridge. It was, to say the least, a fiasco. During the 5 minute service, there were many raspberrys blown, and a large number of *Jagex Censored* from the audience. Neverless the friends were undaunted. Again going to Falador, a couple more services were held in Falador Park. These were marginally better, and the final one ended with the clan's newest member literally praising Guthix. This trip is widely considered to be one of the more sucessful clan trips. The Wilderness Massacre On another clan expedition, this time to claim the bounty of the Lava Maze, the clan ventured deep into the wilderness. About halfway there, the clan encountered a Revenant Hobgoblin. Thus was a famous quote issued: "If we don't move, It wont see us."--Oguh21 We didnt move. It saw us. The clan, knowing running was futile, deciede to stand and fight. Jm4851 and Dd4235 were killed in a matter of seconds, leaving Oguh21 and Scout Medic to combat the beast. For no apparent reason, Oguh21 began running up and down the stairs of the wilderness volcano, leaving Scout Medic to fight the Revenant alone. Nearly 3 swordfish later, Oguh21 finally regained control of his character, and the Hobgoblin finally fell under Oguh's Rune Warhammer, and Scout Medic's Rune Battleaxe. Oguh and Scout stayed to repair the other's gravestones, until the clan finally regrouped at the wilderness volcano with no loss of items. This event became known as the Wilderness Massacre. AoS Period: The Dread Knights Weaken In the period after the Wilderness Massacre, the Dread Knights began to weaken, due to decreased playing time from all four leaders. Then Scout Medic discovered the Runescape Clan Wiki, and the Triumvirate. He also checked out the AoS clan chat, but no one was home, so he left. No sooner had he left, than gr8kingchaos private messaged Scout, accusing him of being a spy. Scout denied it, and put Chaos on his "Ignore" list. King Aeraes then Private messaged Scout, telling him his side of the ZT--AoS war. Scout immediatly threw in his lot with AoS, leaving the Dread Knights in a second dark age. AoS Period Ends, The Dread Knights rebuild, and the Beginning of the Trimuvirate Period With war preparations putting a drain on AoS's resources, and Zerouh offering peace, Scout proposed a peace treaty between ZT and AoS to King Aeraes. King Aeraes declined, so Scout decided to take matters into his own hands, hoping he could negotiate an agreeable offer for both sides. When word got out that Scout was talking with Zerouh, he was branded a traitor, and banned from AoS. After this, Scout recalled the members of the Dread Knights and issued a formal intent to join the Triumvirate. With the Dread Knights officially beginning production in Late February, there is hope that a new era can begin. Current Members *Scout Medic, Leader, Head diplomat, Head of Silver Production *Dd4235, General, Financial Manager, export manager, head of Gold Production *Jm4851, General, Import manager, supplies manager, cook, medic *Oguh21, General, Head Of clay production, Combat leader *Wowonice, Captain, Clay production team *LunaTemplar, Lieutenant, Evaision specialist *Ximinetowinx, Recruit, assigned to the NMSP team Current Records *Most Levels gained in a day: 26; Jm4851, Crafting from 5-31, 23 February 2010 *Highest Combat: Scout Medic; 79 *Highest total: Scout Medic; 1053 Ranking The Dread Knights wear the rarest team capes from level 46 wilderness the colors signify rank: *Dark Red: General *Yellow: Captain *Blue: Lieutenant *Green: Enlisted Gaining Ranks Gaining ranks is relitively easy in The Dread Knights. Ranks can be obtained in two ways: #Reaching designated milestones. #Defeating other players in the "Clan Ladder" Everyone starts off as a Recruit, and can gain ranks by doing the tasks listed above. Any rank can be achieved by the methods above, except for Captain and General. Captains will be chosen by a clan vote, and Generals will be chosen by a vote of the Clan Leader and Generals. After reaching Seargeant, a 30 day period is put in place before you can gain another rank. Milestones Ranks can be gained through reaching these milestones: *25 Combat *50 Combat *75 Combat *100 Combat *40 Crafting *40 Mining *60 in any skill *70 in any skill The Clan Ladder Another way to gain ranks is the "Clan Ladder." Ranks are gained through beating Clan members that are higher on the ladder than you in one on one duels in the Duel Arena. You are not required to accept a challenge made by another player in the clan but you will be bumped down a rank on the ladder if you don't. Only full clan members can participate in the ladder. One Win is equilvilent to one rank. You can only participate in the clan ladder once a week. New recruits start at the bottom of the ladder. You can only challange players one level above you. If the challanger wins, he/she switches spots with the challanged person. If not, no changes are made to the ladder. The current Ladder is: #Scout Medic (Champion: Combat Level 81) #Oghu21 (Combat Level 66) #LunaTemplar (Combat Level 62) #Wowonice (Combat Level 50) #Dd4235 (Combat Level 43) #XiminetowinX (Combat Level 3) Clan Leaders are to be informed of the Duel before it happens, so they can be informed of the winner, and be ready to update this page Category:Clans Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate